Schizophrenia is a progressive and devastating neurological disease characterized by episodic positive symptoms such as delusions, hallucinations, thought disorders and psychosis and persistent negative symptoms such as flattened affect, impaired attention and social withdrawal, and cognitive impairments (Lewis D A and Lieberman J A, Neuron, 28:325-33, 2000). For decades research has focused on the “dopaminergic hyperactivity” hypothesis which has led to therapeutic interventions involving blockade of the dopaminergic system (Vandenberg R J and Aubrey K R., Exp. Opin. Ther. Targets, 5(4): 507-518, 2001; Nakazato A and Okuyama S, et al., Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 10(1): 75-98, 2000). This pharmacological approach, besides ameliorating positive symptoms in schizophrenic patients, poorly addresses negative and cognitive symptoms which are the best predictors of functional outcome (Sharma T., Br. J. Psychiatry, 174 (suppl. 28): 44-51, 1999). In addition, current antipsychotic treatment is associated with adverse effects like weight gain, extrapyramidal symptoms or effects on glucose and lipid metabolism, related to their unspecific pharmacology.
In conclusion there is still a need for developing new antipsychotics with improved efficacy and safety profile. A complementary model of schizophrenia was proposed in the mid-1960′ based upon the psychotomimetic action caused by the blockade of the glutamate system by compounds like phencyclidine (PCP) and related agents (ketamine) which are non-competitive NMDA receptor antagonists. Interestingly, in healthy volunteers PCP-induced psychotomimetic action incorporates positive and negative symptoms as well as cognitive dysfunction, thus closely resembling schizophrenia in patients (Javitt D C et al., Biol. Psychiatry, 45: 668-679, 1999).
Cyclic nucleotides cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) and cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP) are ubiquitous second messengers responsible for mediating the biological response of a variety of extracellular signals, including neurotransmitters, light and hormones. cAMP and cGMP regulate a variety of intracellular processes particularly in neurons of the central nervous system by activating cAMP- and cGMP-dependent kinases which then phosphorylate proteins involved in the regulation of synaptic transmission, neuronal differentiation and survival.
A crucial mechanism for controlling intracellular cyclic nucleotide levels and therefore cyclic nucleotide signaling is via hydrolysis of the 3′,5′-phosphodiester bond by phosphodiesterases. Phosphodiesterases (PDEs) are a family of widely expressed enzymes encoded by 21 different genes in humans, with each gene encoding several splice variants (Beavo, J., Physiol. Rev. 1995, 75, 725-748; Conti, M., Jin, S. L., Prog. Nucleic Acid Res. Mol. Biol. 1999, 63, 1-38; Soderling, S. H., Beavo, J. A., Curr. Opin. Cell Biol. 2000, 12, 174-179, Manallack, D. T. et al. J. Med. Chem. 2005, 48 (10), 3449-3462).
The PDE families differ in their substrate specificity for the cyclic nucleotides, their mechanism of regulation and their sensitivity to inhibitors. Moreover, they are differentially localized in the organism, among the cells of an organ and even within the cells. These differences lead to a differentiated involvement of the PDE families in the various physiological functions.
PDE10A is a dual substrate PDE encoded by a single gene as reported in 1999 by three separate research groups (Fujishige K., et al., Eur J Biochem (1999) 266(3):1118-1127, Soderling S. H., et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA (1999) 96(12):7071-7076, Loughney K., et al., Gene (1999) 234(1):109-117). PDE10A is unique from other members of the multigene family with respect to amino acid sequence (779 aa), tissue-specific pattern of expression, affinity for cAMP and cGMP and the effect on PDE activity by specific and general inhibitors.
PDE10A has one of the most restricted distribution of any PDE family being primarily expressed in the brain particularly in the nucleus accumbens and the caudate putamen. Additionally thalamus, olfactory bulb, hippocampus and frontal cortex show moderate levels of PDE10A expression. All these brain areas have been suggested to be involved in the pathophysiology of schizophrenia and psychosis, suggesting a central role of PDE10A in this devastating mental illness. Outside the central nervous system PDE10A transcript expression is also observed in peripheral tissues like thyroid gland, pituitary gland, insulin secreting pancreatic cells and testes (Fujishige, K. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1999, 274, 18438-18445, Sweet, L. (2005) WO 2005/012485). On the other hand expression of PDE10A protein has been observed only in enteric ganglia, in testis and epididymal sperm (Coskran T. M, et al., J. Histochem. Cytochem. 2006, 54 (11), 1205-1213).
In the striatum both mRNA and protein are expressed only in the GABA (γ-aminobutyric acid)-containing medium spiny projection neurons making it an intriguing target for the treatment of diseases of the central nervous system (Fujishige, K. et al., Eur. J. Biochem. 1999, 266, 1118-1127; Seeger, T. F. et al., Brain Res. 2003, 985, 113-126). The striatal medium spiny neurons are the principal input site and first site for information integration in the basal ganglia circuit of the mammalian brain. The basal ganglia are a series of interconnected subcortical nuclei that integrate widespread cortical input with dopaminergic signaling to plan and execute relevant motor and cognitive patterns while suppressing unwanted or irrelevant patterns (Graybiel, A. M. Curr. Biol. 2000, 10, R509-R511 (2000).
Papaverine, a relatively specific PDE10A inhibitor, and PDE10A-knockout mice have been used to explore the physiology of this enzyme and the possible therapeutic utility of PDE10A inhibition. Inhibition of this enzyme pharmacologically or through gene disruption causes a reduction in activity and a reduced response to psychomotor stimulants Inhibition also reduces the conditioned avoidance response, a behavioural response that is predictive of clinical antipsychotic activity (Siuciak, J. A.; et al., Neuropharmacology 2006, 51 (2), 386-396; Siuciak, J. A.; et al., Neuropharmacology 2006, 51 (2), 374-385).
In addition PDE10A inhibition bears the potential to improve the negative and cognitive symptoms associated to schizophrenia. Indeed papaverine have been shown to attenuate the deficits in the extra-dimensional shift learning induced in rats by sub-chronic treatment with PCP, an animal paradigm of NMDA receptor hypofunction (Rodefer, J. S., et al., Eur. J. Neuroscience 2005, 2: 1070-1076). In addition increased social interaction in PDE10A2-deficient mice have been observed (Sano, H. J. Neurochem. 2008, 105, 546-556).
Diseases that can be treated with PDE10A inhibitors include, but are not limited to, diseases thought to be mediated in part by dysfunction of the basal ganglia, of other parts of the central nervous system and of other PDE10A expressing tissues. In particular, diseases can be treated, where inhibition of PDE10A can have therapeutic effects.
These diseases include, but are not limited to, certain psychotic disorders such as schizophrenia, positive, negative and/or cognitive symptoms associated with schizophrenia, delusional disorder or substance-induced psychotic disorder, anxiety disorders such as panic disorder, obsessive-compulsive disorder, acute stress disorder or generalized anxiety disorder, obsessive/compulsive disorders, drug addictions, movement disorders such as Parkinson's disease or restless leg syndrome, cognition deficiency disorders such as Alzheimer's disease or multi-infarct dementia, mood disorders such as depression or bipolar disorders, or neuropsychiatric conditions such as psychosis, attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) or related attentional disorders.
PDE10A inhibitors might also be useful in preventing neurons from undergoing apoptosis by raising cAMP and cGMP levels and, thus, might possess anti-inflammatory properties. Neurodegenerative disorders treatable with PDE10A inhibitors include, but are not limited to, as Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis, stroke or spinal cord injury.
The growth of cancer cells is inhibited by cAMP and cGMP. Thus by raising cAMP and cGMP, PDE10A inhibitors can also be used for the treatment of different solid tumors and hematological malignancies such as renal cell carcinoma or breast cancer.